1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgically implantable ophthalmologic treatment device and, more particularly, pertains to a surgical implant glaucoma treatment device for management and treatment of glaucoma.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has provided drugs, surgical procedures and devices for the management and treatment of glaucoma.
One treatment of glaucoma involves eye drops to the individual, daily or before retiring, which tends to decrease intraocular pressure. However, in some cases intended benefits do not materialize or the medications become too expensive.
Surgical procedures for treatment of glaucoma can include the trabeculotomy, thermal sclerotomy, Schie (thermal sclerotomy) method or the trabeculectomy, all of which are intended to relieve intraocular pressure.
Another more recent method for the control of glaucoma is referred to as the Storz Krupin-Denver eye valve which is an open tube extending 1 to 4 millimeters into the anterior chamber. A silicone tube attaches to the open tube at an angle where the sealed end of the silicone tube contains horizontal and vertical slits to control aqueous drainage to subscleral space. Two sidearms are sutured to the sclera providing stability. The valve flow rate increases as the intraocular pressure increases. The particular problem with this type of valvular device for controlling glaucoma within glaucomatous eyes is that the eye valve can become clogged, no longer passing fluid and allowing the intraocular pressure (I.O.P.) to increase, resulting in the same preoperative condition. Also, the eye valve may require supportive medical therapy. This type of eye valve is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,604.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a glaucoma treatment device for surgical implant which is a single continuous length cylindrical member providing for a channel and pathway for aqueous humor to leave the eye, thereby providing long-term management and treatment of glaucoma.
The present invention is utilized in a surgical operation which is similar to types of surgical maneuvers familiar to the surgeon. The present invention includes the surgical implantation of the glaucoma treatment device which offers distinct benefits over other implantable devices or valves and provides for long-term management and treatment which is absent in the prior art.